


liebe ist krieg

by lunarcorvid



Category: KMFDM (Band), Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Richard pays a visit to the KMFDM tour bus.





	liebe ist krieg

_December, 1997._

 

It's one thing to party with the band you're touring with. It's an entirely different thing altogether to end up making out with one of their members in their bunk on their tour bus.

Richard knew this, and yet he found himself writhing in Sascha's lap anyway. He was quite a bit shyer than his bandmates, but was pleasant enough to be around. They had a few smoke breaks together after their previous shows, and somehow things escalated.

Sascha's mouth moved to Richard's neck, immediately stopping his thoughts in their tracks. He mumbled something that Richard didn't quite catch. "What was that?"

"I asked if you had any condoms." Sascha said.

Okay, so they were doing this. Richard nodded, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans. Sascha smiled, almost mischievously.

"You got lube, right?" Richard asked, flinging the condoms out onto the bunk bed. Sascha fumbled in the duffel bag on the floor, pulling out a small bottle.

"Esch insisted on it. Says I need to let loose a little more." Sascha replied, handing it to Richard. The guitarist chuckled as he unbuckled his jeans, wriggling them off his hips. Sascha soon followed.

Richard began full-on laughing.

"What?" said Sascha indignantly.

"You're going to take off the rest of your clothes but keep the sunglasses on?"

Sascha reached up and realized they were, in fact, still on, then laughed with him. "Half the time I forget the damn things are on at this point."

Richard's eyes followed him as he neatly placed them on a nearby table and came back to the bunk. Somehow, it felt weirder to see him without the glasses.

"Do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?" Richard asked, adjusting his position.

Sascha had expected that Richard would want to bottom, but still felt foolish and slightly disappointed anyway. Given the choice, Sascha generally preferred bottoming, but this was good, too.

"I haven't topped in a while," Sascha admitted, coating two fingers with the lubricant. "I might be out of practice."

"Better than me, at least." Richard said, spreading his thighs to allow Sascha access to his entrance. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong." He teased.

Sascha chuckled. "Okay, I'm not _that_ out of practice."

Richard shuddered as the older man prodded at his hole, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he gently pushed in two fingers. Slowly, Sascha began to thrust them in and out, scissoring them slightly.

"I'm not made of glass, Sascha." Richard said, wriggling back against him. "Now get _on_ with it."

"Thought I was the one topping." Sascha retorted, curling his fingers in a way that made Richard's breath hitch. The tone of Richard's voice sent a shot of heat straight down to his dick. Not that he'd admit that.

"Ever hear of a power bottom?" Richard teased. "Come on, I'm ready."

Not willing to argue, Sascha pulled out his fingers and hastily rolled on a condom, making sure to slick himself up as quickly as possible. Soon, he was lining himself up and pushing into Richard, letting out a sigh of pleasure. "Fuck, you're tight."

"That's original," Richard quipped, but the words had no bite. He shuddered as he bottomed out, back threatening to arch off the bed. After a few moments, Richard seemed to snap back to reality. "Go on, move."

Sascha was all too happy to oblige. His thrusts began slow, letting Richard get used to it, before gradually speeding up.

"Shit," Richard hissed, hooking his ankles around the back of Sascha's skinny thighs. Sascha slightly changed the angle every few thrusts, trying to find the younger man's prostate. Suddenly Richard's back arched off the bed, mouth falling open in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Sascha almost came on the spot.

"Harder," Richard demanded. Sascha leaned forward to gain more leverage, thrusting harder, faster. His efforts were rewarded with a groan from Richard.

Painted nails raked Sascha's back, and the pain only served to arouse him further. He was starting to get close. Not wanting to come before Richard, he drove into him with more force, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of Richard's torso.

"Fuck me, oh god, fuck me," Richard panted. Sascha shifted his weight to one arm and began stroking him. Half a dozen thrusts later, Richard came with a choked-off shout, nails digging into the middle of Sascha's back.

The feeling of Richard's body clenching around him along with the sharp sting of fingernails on his back brought on his orgasm as well, his movements slowly coming to a stop.

Both of them were left breathless. Richard's hands slid from their place, collapsing down to his sides. Sascha carefully pulled out once he came back to himself, making the man under him wince. He tied off the condom and flung it towards a nearby trash can.

"Sorry I scratched the hell out of your back." Richard said, almost casually. Sascha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry about it."

\-----

At some point, they managed to get their clothes back on before falling asleep on each other.

They were woken up around 10 the next morning by someone pounding on the door.

"Reesh! Come on! We need to be at the next venue by 2, hurry the fuck up!" Till yelled from outside.

Ah, right. They had to be there long before KMFDM because of the pyrotechnics set-up.

Groggily, Richard sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Just hang on, I'll be right there!" He yelled in the direction of the door. Turning to Sascha, he smiled, pushing his dyed-silver hair from his eyes. "Guess we'll meet you there then, yeah?"

"Guess so." Sascha replied, unsure of what else to say.

"See you later, Sascha." Richard said, and just like that he casually strolled out of the tour bus, like they didn't just fuck the night before.

Grimacing at the pain of the scratches on his back, Sascha stared at the silvery-grey smudges left on his pillow, wondering what the fuck just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> was it a one night stand? are they friends with benefits? you decide! bc i don't know myself lmao


End file.
